Late One Evening
by Vetis The Wicked
Summary: A WAFF and later a lemon featuring the oddest ff6 pairing ever.ShadowTerra. Later chapters more lemon, NC.
1. Late One Evening

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters or places

Authors note: I had very diferent plans for this originally. It was going to be a lemon. It still will be when i write the rest of it. In this story i make a few refrences to events in the storyline of ff6(ff3 in america) if you havent played it they might not make any sense

The airship had touched down beside Albrook. Setzer had long since gone to bed, along with almost everyone else. A single form lay reclined against the side of the ship, the pale moonlight illuminating her soft features and making her almost aqua colored hair seem more green then usual.

Terra sighed inwardly, lost in her own thoughts. Her thoughts were usually of her 'children' in Moblitz and her time there. Tonight however, her thoughts were on something very different. her thoughts were of a conversation she had on a ship to crescent island over a year ago.

The fates seemed to be able to read her mind as she saw a hint of movement near the stairs. A figure completely enshrouded in black cloth ascended the stairs onto the ships' deck.

"Shadow" his 'name' came to her lips without thought so softly that she would wonder if he had heard her had it been anyone else. But she knew he heard her say his name, as very little ever escaped his notice.

He turned on his heels and looked over at her with the same emotionless look that he always had in his eyes. 'There are many like me in this world who have killed their emotions' his words back then came to the front of her mind and she gestured beside her, indicating that he should come closer.

Shadow crossed the length of the deck in a few short strides, walking with that fluid motion of grace that he always walked. He stopped a foot from her and stood silently unmoving.

Terra pushed off the edge of the airship with an exasperated sigh. "Come closer so you can hear me."

Shadow knew that he could hear her much farther away and he knew that she knew this. Nonetheless he came a step closer.

"Do you remember a conversation we had a year ago, on the ship to Cresent Island?"

Shadow inclined his head slightly. "Yes."

Terra shifted her feet slightly. "Well..the search doesn't seem to be going very well. I know you told me it has to be something I find on my own.." she looked at Shadow and saw no reaction from him. "But I'm finding it hard to search on my own.." she continued nervously. "I thought I had found the meaning i was looking for in Moblitz. Those children there needed me. But that wasn't the sort of love I wanted I'm finding.." she looked at Shadow again. He stared back at her with his cold and dull brown eyes that showed no expression.

After several moments of silence Shadow spoke. "If you wanted someone to touch you, Edgar would..."

Terra waved her hands dismissively. "No no...not that..well...yes that is partially what I wanted. But I meant something that meant more. Edgar is nice I suppose but I don't feel anything for him and he kind of creeps me out."

Shadow seemed to contemplate this. "What you seek, you are not going to find it here. They are all lost in their own ideas...none of them could give you what you want."

"You assume you know what I want?" she moved to stand in front of him.

"You want someone to love you. actually feel something for you. And you want it to be a male. All of them down there, they care about you. But not in the way you want them to."

Terra stared at the tips of her boots. "What of you?"

Shadow didn't seem surprised by this. "I feel nothing. not anymore."

Terra lifted her head and looked at his eyes directly for the first time she could remember. "Did you love Relm's mother?"

Shadow flinched slightly. "How did you..."

"We all know. It's kind of easy to figure out."

Shadow half nodded. "Does Relm know?"

Terra shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure..but I doubt she does."

Shadow turned and started walking away.

"Answer the question." he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to see Terra inches from him. "Did you love her?"

He turned his head to the side. "I never loved anyone."

Terra leaned inward until she felt him against her. "You just wont allow yourself. You are not incapable of it."

Shadow back up, almost causing Terra to fall forward before she righted herself. "Don't tell me what I am capable of. I told you before I killed my emotions."

she caught his forearm and curled her fingers around the dense fabric of his body suit. "But why? why did you kill your emotions?"

Shadow's mind flashed on a picture of Baram's face. He quickly shook his head several times to clear the image. "My reasons are my own."

"The others think you are just like this. That there is no emotion in you. but that one time when you told me about how I had to find love on my own. That was the only time I have seen you show anything resembling emotion. Why was it to me?"

Shadow sighed inwardly. He was growing tired of these mind games. Perhaps the truth would get this over with. "You have a quality to you. A kind of intriguing innocence...like you just don't know what to make of the world. Something about that made me want to say something to you."

Terra half smiled. "If you were anyone else I'd say you were attracted to me."

Shadow looked down. "I cannot be...I cannot care for anyone again."

Terra hesitantly touched the side of his covered face and lifted it to look at her own face. "Why...Because then you might get hurt? There is always that possibility but that is a part of it. With every chance at happiness there is the equal chance at the pain it can bring. But that is life, and without that pain, you aren't living." she lent her head forward and lay it along the side of his, brushing her cheek over his covered one. "I think you stopped living a long time ago.." she slid one arm past his midsection and lay it on his back, drawing him closer as she lay her other hand against his. She unconsciously picked at the cloth on the back of his hand with her fingernails. "When was the last time you felt the touch of human flesh? when was the last time anything touched your own skin?"

She smoothed her hand over the top of his knuckles and along his arm, over the expanse of his shoulder and along his neck, stopping at the edge of the fabric and sliding her fingers under it.

Shadow reached one hand up and grasped her wrist lightly. "I cannot.."

She pulled the fabric down and exposed the entirety of his face.

"I cannot do this.." his speech was cut off as he felt her soft velvety lips touch his own with such hesitation the he was sure she would pull away quickly. He felt her hand wrap around the abck of his head and draw him down with her. he figured she must have been leaning up on the balls of her feet. Very slowly he closed his eyes and relaxed, tilting his head and brushing his lips into hers. memories he had long since buried over twelve years ago came flooding back to him as he coaxed her lips open gently with his own. he felt her slim and delicate tongue slide along his own and he thought of his memories no more. There was only this young and seemingly not so innocent yet beautiful girl here with him.

Authors note: It's not over yet. Review and Ill continue it. either way ill probly continue it later whenever i feel like doing so, but reviews help with the motivation.


	2. I Never Imagined Your Face

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Author's note: I received a decent review for once. its so rare that I get a real one. it inspired me to write some more of this. so here you go, almighty god of paper, this one is for you.

Terra pulled away from him slowly, staring into his exposed face. "You know...I never could imagine what your face would look like."

Shadow closed his eyes. "No one has seen my face in many years. Consider yourself lucky."

Her palm lay against his cheek. "You're beautiful you know." she slid his visor over his head, causing his unkept brown locks to frame his face.

"So are you..." Shadow's long buried playful side was starting to surface. He wondered to himself how he let his guard down so much.

A light tinge of pink painted Terra's cheeks at his words and she couldn't resist the urge to smile slightly.

Shadow pulled his visor all the way off along with the rest of the fabric covering his face and tossed it over his shoulder. He pulled the fabric from his arms and hands next and dropped it to his feet.

"Does this mean that I've broken through your defenses after all?"

Shadow laid his hands against her dress just under her breasts, caressing the subtle curves of her form as he drew her closer. He dipped his head down and nudged her head to the side with his jaw as he lay his lips against her neck. "Mmmhm..." he mumbled against her skin as his lips parted, drawing her flesh into his mouth slightly.

Terra craned her head back, allowing him further access to her neck. "Was that a yes?"

He brushed his hips against hers as he broke contact with her neck to shift down to the tops of her breast, dragging his lips over the line of flesh just above the fabric of her dress.

Terra felt his erection forming against her thigh through his body suit and lent one hand down to grind her palm against it, watching the top of his head for a reaction. She heard a sharp intake of breath before his head came back up.

"You play a dangerous game touching me there.."

Terra closed her eyes and smiled. "That's the idea."

Shadow laid his cheek over hers so his lips were near enough to her ear that she could feel his breath caressing the flesh of her earlobe. "How far?"

Terra leaned all the way into him so her form melded against his and slid upward so she dragged along his member.

Shadow seemed to understand. "Very well." laying one hand on each of her shoulders, he lowered her onto the deck slowly, sliding over her.

His hands landed one on each side of her head and his hips lay over hers, his shaft throbbing against her thigh. It had been too long since he had done this...the years of ignoring this part of his mind and lacking any sexual attention had been all brought to the surface.

He leaned his head down and brushed his lips over hers. "My control is good with most things. Not with this. I hope you are sure of what you're getting into."

Terra answered by pulling the bottom end of her dress up over her hips and sliding her panties awkwardly down to her ankles, leaving her exposed womanhood before shadow.

Shadow laid one hand on her thigh as he extended the other one to lay three fingers over her odd aqua curls. He had never seen green pubic hair before. It would have been comical if this were anyone but shadow.

He brushed the pads of his fingers over her outer folds gently.

Terra shivered slightly at this which caused shadow to tilt his head in confusion. "You've never been touched here before?"

She shook her head slowly.

"You never did it yourself either?"

She looked at him confused.

Shadow had a great urge to sigh loudly. "You don't know what you're getting into. . ."

Authors note: yes I am going to write an actual lemon. It's getting there. In the meantime, tell me what you think.


	3. Is it always like this?

Author's note: hey I'm back. I received an excellent review yesterday so I decided to write more of this. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to it for awhile. You all have Mr. Mcspiff to thank for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...blah blah

Shadow slid his fingers upward and parted her folds between his middle and index fingers. He lay his other hand over this one and bent his two middle fingers down between the fingers of his alternate hand.

Terra tilted her head slightly. "What are you doing? I may have never done this, but I'm sure you're doing it wrong."

Shadow looked up at her silently. 'I know exactly what I am doing. And in one minute you're going to think so too'

He brushed the pads of his fingers over her clit gently and saw her twitch a little more then he thought she would.

She looked very confused at this point, but said nothing still. Shadow continued to stare at her as he began to rub his fingers vertically over her clit, very slowly.

Terra dragged her heel along the deck and backed up slightly, involuntarily. She turned slightly red and tried to say something before shadow, smiling slightly now, slid closer and parted her folds again, causing her clit to slide back out. He lay his elbow down on her thigh as he lay the side of his index finger against her clit and brushed against it as slowly as he was before.

Terra still twitched this time, but she seemed to be getting used to it. Shadow marveled at how sensitive to his touch she must be to be having such exaggerated reactions.

He pressed the pads of his fingers down and stroked faster, noticing Terra pushing into his movements. He pushed his fingers down the length of her folds and brushed the thicker end of his fingers against her clit as he touched upon her opening. He brought his other hand down and slid his middle finger inside of her as he brought down his ring finger on the other hand and curved his fingers, stroking the general area of her clit with greater enthusiasm.

Terra gasped and leaned forward as his finger entered her. He noted how tight she was and figured it was because she had never had anything in there.

He had some difficulty sliding his index finger in alongside his middle finger as he pulled his hand back and plunged the two thin members into her depths.

She buried her face in his neck as she had a terrible urge to move into him. She couldn't fathom how completely she wanted to feel him. As if she thought they could meld into one being. She pushed her hips into him in desperation and sunk her teeth into his neck.

Shadow seemed unfazed by this as he continued stroking her with indifference.

Terra groaned and pulled away from his neck. She couldn't figure out a word for what she anted right now. "I...I don't know what it is, but it's not enough. I want something more...I know there's more then this. I want all of you."

Shadow's eyes flickered slightly. He wondered to himself how much she did know. It was at this point that it occurred to him that he didn't feel her virgin barrier. He had never been with a virgin, but he knew Terra aught to have been one and that he should feel something. He pushed his fingers deeper into her and felt only the walls. She was certainly not very stretched, but not a virgin. He dismissed these thoughts. He was sure the barrier could have been lost another way. He heard her take in a breath sharply and his thoughts were interrupted.

He pulled his hands away slowly.

Terra blinked a few times and looked at his forehead. "That hurt a little. When you touched the back."

Shadow nodded slightly. He remembered that stretching the back did hurt a little bit.

Terra crawled forward quickly and slid onto his legs, straddling his hips as she pushed her exposed womanhood into him. "Please...Whatever it is I want, I know you know what it is."

She made a small sound in protest as he pushed her off of him slightly so he could tear off the bottom of his body suit. He pulled the fabric away with some difficulty and set it aside, leaving his throbbing heat exposed to the cool air. It stood straight up as he had continued to be aroused the entire time, despite the look of indifference on his face. He shifted forward and grasped her hips as he stood up, bringing her to her feet with him.

He bunched the fabric of her dress in his hands and pulled it back up as he pushed her hips roughly against the edge of the ship. He saw her wince and closed his eyes, trying to focus on remaining in control.

He took a step forward, holding his hand under his member. Terra watched him with something that looked like a cross between fascination and fear.

He set his tip between her folds, thoroughly moistened from his previous endeavors, and touched to the outside of her opening. He positioned his other hand on her hip as he pushed forward with great difficulty. He heard her gasp and felt her struggle as his head breached her opening. "Relax. It will only feel uncomfortable for a moment." he slid his hand along her back gently in an attempt to calm her as he slowly pushed inside of her, feeling her walls stretch around his shaft and push back.

Terra closed her eyes and clenched her fist involuntarily as she made short gasping breaths. It was not terribly painful in the way that being stabbed or cut (as she had been many times) was painful, it was merely very uncomfortable and even more a strange sensation. Alongside this, it felt very pleasant. Like something that hurt in a good way.

Shadow pulled himself back and drove into her again, feeling her walls start to recede enough that he could move comfortably.

Terra felt a wash of pleasure encase her as the discomfort seemed to just melt away. She wrapped her hands about his shoulders as he drove into her faster. She gasped and bit her lip as she lay her head on his shoulder.

Shadow growled in frustration and slid his hands down to her thighs, lifting them off the deck and splaying them behind him.

Terra got the idea and wrapped her legs around him as he held her hips and she felt her backside against the edge of the ship. Her tailbone banged the hard wood as he pushed into her more desperately, but she hardly noticed. Her world seemed to just fade away around her. She never imagined such sensations and yet they seemed so familiar. She wondered if Shadow felt like this at the same time.

"How does this feel on your end?" she seemed to be asking his shoulder.

Shadow smirked. "Wonderful." In the time that had passed since he had last done such things, he lost some of the great control he prided himself on having. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back too much longer the way things were going, but he desperately wanted her to feel release as it would be her first.

Terra felt her walls quiver and several waves of heat and pleasure wash over her like waves crashing on a beach. She tightened her legs around him and pushed harder, the feelings cresting over her made her wanted to push against him like they would fuse together for reasons she could not understand.

Shadow felt her walls tighten further and cursed himself as he felt his own release. It felt weak and unfamiliar. He remembered them being so much greater then this. He blamed it on the fact that he hadn't has this sort of attention in a very long time.

Shadow became aware at this point that he was off balance. His release had broken his concentration and he fell backwards, brining terra with him who seemed oblivious to what was going on.

He impacted the deck hard and was grateful Terra was on top. the shock wasn't much to him.

Her eyelids fluttered as reality returned to her. She became aware of the fact that they were on the ground again with her on top. She smiled warmly and brushed her lips lazily against his.

Shadow shifted into a sitting position with her in his lap and attempted to stand up. Failing to do so, he looked down at Terra who was still smiling like she found something very amusing.

'I wonder if I was like this my first time?' he tried to remember, but it wouldn't come to him.

"Is it always like that?"

The question didn't really surprise him so much as the fact that she broke the silence. He nodded slowly, not really sure which aspect she meant. He felt her lay against his chest and wrapped his arm around her without thinking. So much of what he buried was coming back to him.

"Will you stay here with me now?"

This question did surprise him. He knew males did not always stay around after things like this. He wondered often how they could leave. He stayed silent for long enough that she thought he had not heard her before he answered simply "Yes."

She nuzzled her head under his and closed her eyes as she wondered if they were together now or if he would act like nothing happened in the morning.

Shadow's thoughts were along the same line as he stared at the moon's face. He played over the events of the night in his mind and wondered for a second time why her virgin barrier was not in place. He looked down at the top of her head as she was faced away from him. 'Who could have taken it?'

Author's Note: It's not over. I wanted to make that clear to you all. There will be more lemon and a different pairing later. Some of the other characters will get involved. As always a review would be appreciated. As Mr. Mc spiff has shown, decently written reviews make me much more likely to update faster. Everything I write is for a reason. If anyone would care to guess as to where this is going or who the other pairing is, feel free. I shall give you a hint, the pairing is not Locke and Celes. The pairing is also an odd one, but one that makes sense. It is hinted at in the game. It is a pairing that may offend some of you. If anyone can guess correctly, I will update just for them and dedicate the chapter to them as well.


	4. Memories: Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Author's Note: Congratulations to Almighty God of Paper for correctly guessing one of the pairings that will be featured. In the future, one guess per reviewer. There is still one more pairing that will come up in a future chapter, so good luck to you all in guessing at the answer. If anyone can guess this pairing I will write the chapter right away. Your hint is that the pairing is within the party, hinted at in the game slightly, and is controversial for a reason. the pairing may be hetero, yuri, or yaoi. The pairing is also not Locke and Celes.

Terra's vision faded slowly as she relaxed against Shadow. At the moment before she fell asleep, her thoughts began to drift to her past. She wondered at why something felt familiar. Shadow was lost in his own thoughts about the mystery of her virgin barrier.

_'She wiped out fifty of our magitek solders in under three minutes my lord...'_

Gestahl nodded and gestured for the man to continue.

The man cleared his throat nervously before continuing to speak. "Fortunately we were able to subdue her with this circlet. Its magic drains her of her abilities and makes her unable to fight back. If we could perfect it, she would be in our control completely.."

Gestahl's eyes widened and he sat up straighter in his chair. "Indeed?"

Terra shivered and stared at her feet. She was held by her arms by two guards who she thought she had heard being called Vicks and Wedge. She wanted very much to struggle, and knew her strength was enough to overcome them, but couldn't figure out why she was unable to bring herself to do so. She looked up briefly as the man and Gestahl continued to talk. She ignored what they were saying at this point. It all didn't matter much. She saw a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at her, framed in red eyeliner. The man's eyes traveled up and down her form several times, stopping at a few places, and causing Terra to stare at her feet again.

"Until the time that the circlet is perfected, what are we to do with her? I'm not running a prison." Terra heard Gestahl say this as she began to listen again.

"I have a request my lord." This came from what Terra mentally referred to as 'the creepy man'.

"Yes general Kefka, what is it?"

Kefka leaned over the table and gestured for Gestahl to do the same. He spoke softly enough that Terra could not hear any of what he said. Gestahl looked flustered as he sat back, looking between Kefka and Terra.

"Have I not earned it my lord?" Kefka's soft voice spoke again.

"You have been very valuable to me Kefka..." Gestahl nervously tapped his fingers on the table. "Very well...she is yours." Terra's head snapped up at this. "But keep in mind that I need her in one piece. I know the kind of things you do in private Kefka and they aren't very...erm...Considerate of the other party."

Kefka laughed loudly and Terra was reminded of a jackal. Kefka stood and bowed. "Very well my lord, she will remain intact."

Gestahl stoked his beard a few times. "Well she better be...Dismissed." He got up from the table and walked away as quickly as he felt he could get away with and look dignified. The other residents of the table cleared out as well, except General Leo who flashed a nasty look at Kefka.

"Is this the sort of behavior we are reduced to Kefka? Violating prisoners of war? We're not even at war!"

Kefka laughed again. "You are far too soft Leo. It will get you killed someday."

Leo turned and walked away in disgust as Kefka approached Vicks and Wedge. "Release her, I'll take it from here."

The two looked at each other before letting go of Terra and walking away quickly.

Kefka stepped into Terra and grasped her chin in his palm, turning her face up to look at him as he tried to look thoroughly psychotic. It must have worked because Terra flinched and tried to back up several feet, being stopped by Kefka's hand on her back.

Kefka leaned himself into her further and dipped his head down to breathe over her earlobe. "Are you afraid of me?" he whispered, every syllable dripping with the amusement and anticipation he felt.

She nodded quickly, trying not to look at him. She screamed at herself in her head for acting this way. She was much stronger then this. What was wrong with her?

Kefka smirked. "Good." He grasped her wrist roughly as he turned and began pulling her toward the door. She had no ability to resist him for some reason, despite her great desire tom and followed him out of the room.

Author's note: hahahahaha...cliffhanger. Did you all want to see Terra get violated? I warn you, im a sick man. Let's hear it; do you wanna see it happen? Review and tell me.

And remember, there's one more pairing besides Terra/Shadow, and Terra/Kefka. Everyone guess, if you're right then I'll write this chapter right away including your choice of content. Otherwise, everyone tell me how graphic you want the next chapter. It will be released soon.


	5. Memories: Part II

AN: Did everyone think I was dead? I'd be amazed if anyone was still waiting for this. I actually wrote it awhile ago, and wasn't happy with it. but here it is anyway. maybe ill update again. I'm somewhat losing my passion for this. As always, id appreciate feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own ff6 characters...etc..

He took the circlet off and it was like all the fog was cleared out of her mind.

'That device must have been impairing my thoughts.'

She glanced around the room quickly, looking for an exit as she wondered why she let herself be dragged in here. She figured the circlet must have made her compliant as well as unable to think.

Terra could only look shocked as she felt Kefka's nails dig into her arm again. she lunged out with the full range of freedom that was left for her. But of coarse this was in vain. She was strong, stronger then most humans, but he seemed to be just as gifted as she was in this area, if not more so. Kefka caught her other arm and pulled her against him. "That does no good."

He sounded amused. Of course he sounded amused. The sick fuck. She felt him through the fabric of her dress, as excited as a sadist would be.

She felt her arm jerked forward awkwardly as he walked around her, causing her to fall over the edge of the bed. Exactly as he had wanted.

This was all too frustrating for her. Trying to stand back up was just as useless. there he was right behind her like he moved after her as she fell, one hand laying on her back, pushing her breasts into the mattress.

She reached her arms back to...oh hell..She didn't have a plan. And that was just as foolish. He caught them both with ease and now held her wrists together over her head. She played into his every move and it was damn irritating.

Her legs had no range to strike at anything, as he had slid between them when he came behind her. A feeling of hard fiber brushed her wrists as he held them. She couldn't turn her head to see anything besides the sheet over his bed.

She felt it wind around slowly, hearing him purr softly as he bound her hands together. Where the fuck did he get something to do that with?

"Can't you at least give me a chance to fight back?" she breathed into the mattress.

Silence... Well it didn't hurt to ask huh? She felt his hands come away, but that didn't matter either. she couldn't move anything, except her fingers, and a lot of good their range did. They couldn't reach shit. She raised her forearms a little before she felt herself be pulled back, his fingers held around her hips as he drew her into him. Her arms slumped forward over her head and she thought about trying to chew what felt like a length of wire but looked like smooth and thin rope off of her hands before he turned and she tripped over her own boots, loosing her footing.

She probably would have just fell over if he hadn't caught her with his arm across the back of her thighs, clearing her feet off the floor and holding her against him before she had much understanding as to what had happened.

It was useless to try and push away, as he legs were out of range of anything solid and her hands were no help. She settled on trying to fall out of his arms by throwing herself sideways. She didn't know where she would have gone anyway. It's not like she could crawl out of here, they could just put that thing back on her head. Then they could order her back in here. This brought about a thought.

"Why don't you use the thing on my head?" she wasn't naive. She knew the twisted fuck didn't want to just tie her up and leave it at that. She knew full well what he planned, though she had no ideas as to what it entailed exactly. She'd rather have been under control of that device then have to deal with this experience in full comprehension.

He laughed again like a jackal. "If I wanted you willing, I wouldn't have removed it."

that statement shouldn't have suprised her much. He wasn't proving very well adjusted so far. So he liked rape? It figured. She shook her thoughts off and noticed he had set her down again and pushed another of his strange black ropes through the ties on her hand and was currently securing it somewhere over her head. She suposed whatever was abover her was the reason he brought her over here. There was little else in this part of the massive room. in fact it was nothing but empty floorboards in a several foot radius.

She felt her arms being pulled taught over her head and her entire body lift until her boots barely touched the floor. his hands came away from whatever was above her and she saw him stand back and stare at her for several moments. She thought again about why he must have brought her in here. She had never known a man's touch before, but figured it couldn't be too bad. the other girls spoke about it very fondly. Even being forced she didn't think was too unpleasant. what's the worst he could do?

She noticed he had walked away a moment ago and was coming back toward her. He walked around behind her and leaned into her back, his arms coming around her as if he meant to embrace her. His fingers slid along her thigh, cresting around the edge of her boots and sliding up under her dress.

She expect that he would move to the apex of her thighs and closed them. He merely moved his hand away, but she felt his lips on the back of her neck.

"Are you scared?"

she shook her head. She didn't see much reason to be. She had indicated she was afraid of him before, but she blamed it on the circlet.

He seemed irritated at this response and slid away from her, walking around in front of her.

She noticed in his hand he held a short blade and tried to back up, which did no good.

He looked amused as he saw her line of sight. "So this frightens you?" he slid forward, his feet seeming to glide on the floor and came to stand an inch from her, laying his palm against her cheek as he held the blade up to her neck and slid the flat end along her skin until it touched the bottom of her chin and she lifted it, making a dull whimpering noise. "Please no..."

She was well and truly scared now. Rape was one thing, but she didn't want him to mutilate her. And he looked like he would.

He pulled it away and licked the side of her face, looking pleased as his head came away. "Geshtal ordered me not to damage you. As much as id like to paint that beautiful skin of yours with a more lively color..." his eyes narrowed slightly and he leaned into her further, pressing the hard ridge of his erection into her side. He seemed to regain some composure and lowered the hand holding the blade. "I gave my word that I would not."

She looked visibly relieved.

"This was to remove those garments of yours. i don't have the patience to unbind your hands and get them off carefully."

He held the blade downward and slid it under the collar of her dress, the cold steel settling between her breasts.

She was shaking slightly at the feel of the blade against her, and mentally yelled at herself to regain her composure.

He drew the blade down quickly, slicing all the way through the front of the dress with ease and leaving it hanging partially open by the only connected parts at her arms.

He reached up and sliced down the middle of each arm, prodding her skin with the tip as he drew it down. He didn't even mark the skin, but by her reaction it must have felt like it.

She twisted to one side as the dress fell away and tried to look up at her arms.

"I didn't cut you..." he left the end hanging like he hadn't completed a sentence.

In her mind she wondered if he were thinking 'yet.'

"You said you wouldn't."

He touched the flat side of the blade to the side of her face. "I did didn't I?" he put his free arm around her and drew her closer, sliding the blade down around her neck and between her breasts, not leaving a single mark but making sure she felt it. He arched around under her left breast and slid the flat end up along the surface, resting the edge against her peak.

Her breathing became harder as she felt the blade touch her nipple. she made a high squeeking sound and blinked rapidly. "Don't..."

He just smiled and slid the blade away from her breast down her belly.

She felt relieved for an instant, before realizing where he was going.

He turned the blade in his hand as he held it between her folds, pressing down so that the edge cleaved between them and just barely touched her clitoris.

She half screamed and half cried as she felt the cold between her labia.

He pulled the blade away, having done nothing at all and flinched. "You really believed I would cut you there?"

She nodded.

She smiled. "Good. Because if you were mine alone I would have."

She just whimpered at this.

He walked away again. "You are making far too much noise.."

AN: if even one of you actually wants me to update, ill do it. just let me know.


End file.
